Different
by Vannaluv
Summary: Clarissa Fray. The weird kid. The one who no one likes. The freak. William Herondale. The most popular guy in school. The hottest guy most girls have ever set eyes on. The player. What happens when a freak crosses paths with a player? Cill
1. Chapter 1- Freak

_**Clary**_

"Bug off."

"Freak."

"Loser."

"Psycho."

"Lunatic."

"Weirdo."

These are things I hear on a daily basis. No one tries to stop it. Even my parents think its true. I'm the weird kid at Alicante High. The freak.

Here you have the cool kids, the geeks, the populars, and the freak. Only one freak. That would be me. There are more groups, but no one pays them much attention. I wish I wasn't the freak, but with how I look, are you surprised? So, here I am. Eating lunch. On the bathroom floor. I just hope no one comes in.

Oh, but I'm never that lucky, am I? In walks little miss popular herself. Isabelle Lightwood. She never has really teased me, but she never does anything to stop it. She sees me, but turns to the mirror.

"Why?" The word slipped out before I could stop it.

She looks startled, glancing around she asks me, "Why what?"

"Why do you all hate _**me**_?"

Now she looks worried. "Ummm, listen, I have to go. Bye."

She practically ran out of the bathroom. Weird.

The bell rang, sending me out into the wild. I accidentally bump into someone. Someone hard. Oh, by the Angel, that sounded wrong. Someone with a hard body. That wasn't any better. You know what, just ignore that.

I moved. "Sorry..." I mumbled, looking up at the one person I just HAD to bump into. The 2nd most popular boy in our school. Jace Herondale.

"You bet you are, Freak." He spat, leaning towards me. "Don't touch me ever again. I don't want to catch whatever is wrong with you. Got it?"

I nodded, not wanting to make it worse. He scoffed and walked away from me. This is the easy part of my day.

...

**_Will_**

I watched Jace walk away from the girl. I almost walked up to her, before deciding to turn and follow Jace.

"Hey, Johnny! What's up?"

He looked at me, obviously annoyed. "My name is Jace, and that stupid freak was in my way!"

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else to say. I mean, if I defend the girl, Jace would probably hate me. He's my favorite cousin, so I couldn't let that happen. But, for some reason, I didn't want to call the girl a freak.

I was saved from having to say anything else by Principal Branwell's voice coming out of a loudspeaker. "Students. I have decided that tomorrow, instead of attending your classes, EVERY student will come up and sing a song describing how they feel or something like that..."

By the Angel, what is he thinking? Jace nudged me. "I bet this was Charlotte's idea. Henry doesn't care what we do as long as we don't mess with his 'inventions'."

I nodded, but my gaze had landed on the girl with bright red hair. She looked mortified. I'm not surprised, everyone seems to hate her, so singing in front of them probably isn't her favorite thing to do.

Can't wait to see how this goes.

...

**Let me know if you like this story so far. I'll probably continue it whether you do or not, but I still like to know what you guys think. Forever Yours, ~ V**


	2. Chapter 2- feelings sing

**_Clary_**

I watched as people lined up in the auditorium. Yup. Today was the lucky day where I get not only watch but sing myself in front of the entire student body. It's like Principal Branwell is trying to kill me. We all grew silent, as he was standing on the stage with a microphone and the school band geeks.

"Hello. Ummm, well, will Miss. Aline come on stage? You're first."

Another one of the popular girls went on stage, whispered her song name to the band, and walked up to the Mic. "Hi, uh, I'm Aline, as you already know, and, yeah, just start the song." Then, she burst out into a nasally version of the song, **Popular****.** Go figure.

When she finished, which was far too late for me, he called up Isabelle, who sang **Don't Wanna be T****ypical.** She was actually pretty good. I really liked it. Simon, my best (and only) friend, went up and sang ** Don't You Want Me** with his band, the Dusty Doorknobs, yeah, the name is in progress...

Then, they called up Mister Herondale himself. Jace walked on stage with a big grin.

"Hey! This song describes me perfectly. So if my cousin, Will, would come help me..."

I watched as the most popular boy in the school walked on stage. So they're cousins... Should've guessed that.

Jace grinned and began, "

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_  
_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt" _Oh, by the Angel, the school is turning into a strip club... Sure enough, Jace and Will were removing their shirts.  
_"So sexy it hurts_  
_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_  
_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_  
_Too sexy for your party_  
_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_  
_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_  
_Too sexy by far_  
_And I'm too sexy for my hat_  
_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that" _ They were both wearing fedoras. _** Were.**_

_"I'm a model you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_  
_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_  
_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for-"_

"Enough, Mr. Herondale!" Henry, who had just returned with a coffee, looked horrified. The complete opposite of the girls in front, who were whistling and cat-calling. By the Angel...

...

**_ Will_**

Jace and I ran off stage laughing. I couldn't believe we just did that! All we wore now was black pants and shoes.I noticed the girl with red hair staring at us in... disgust? Ididn't party much attention as I ran behind the stage to put on my spare shirt. My other one had been pulled into the crowd of girls. What's with them?

I heard Henry announce Alec. I had no idea what he was singing, and I didn't have time to find out. Walking around, I finally found my clothes, which Jace had hidden on the costume rack. When I got back, Alec was done and Henry was announcing the next singer.

"Next up is... Clarissa Fray."

The auditorium was filled with booing. Who was Clarissa Fray? Jace, who was now next to me again, yelled out, "Loser! Go back where you belong!"

Why was Jace being so mean to whoever this Clarissa is? I vowed to find out.

The girl who was watching us earlier walked on stage and whispered her song to the band. She walked in front of the Mic, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Everyone was waiting for her introduction as she said, "You all know me as the freak, the loser, the weirdo, the creep. And... I guess it's true. So, I chose a song to describe me.

_When you were here before_  
_Couldn't look you in the eye_  
_You're just like an angel_  
_Your skin makes me cry_  
_You float like a feather_  
_In a beautiful world_  
_I wish I was special_  
_You're so freaking special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here." _Jace yelled again, "Damn right!"

_I don't care if it hurts" _Clarissa sounded to serious for my liking.  
_I want to have control_  
_I want a perfect body_  
_I want a perfect soul_  
_I want you to notice when I'm not around_  
_You're so freaking special_  
_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door_  
_She's running out_  
_She runs runs runs runs.._  
_Runs..._

_Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want_  
_You're so freaking special_  
_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_  
_I don't belong here..."_

The crowd erupted.

"Go die in a hole!"

"No one will ever love you!"

"Go get rid of yourself!"

I stood in disbelief. Where was Henry? I glanced around, noticing he was gone again. Clarissa ran off stage towards the empty classrooms. Jace walked up so he was blocking her. "Can't leave until Will sings, Midget." He had promised that no one would miss mine.

Clarissa glared at him, before stalking off to the side. Charlotte was on stage now. "William Herondale?"

Glancing at Clarissa one last time, I headed on stage. I quickly made a decision. I was going to sing ** Raise Your Glass** , but told the band a completely different song.

"Hey guys, I'm Will. So, yeah, let's do this...

_Here we are, _  
_We've been here, yes we have. _  
_Can you tell me we're OK? _  
_We're face to face, _  
_But are we still apart? _  
_Can you tell me it's OK? _  
_You can't know what you've done. _  
_And what I say is to you. _  
_You can stay, you can go, _  
_Still I'll never be the same. _  
_But I hope that we're OK. _  
_You can't know what you've done. _  
_No you don't know how I've changed. _  
_I know, I was wrong. _  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you. _  
_Can you tell me it's OK? _  
_Here we are, we've been here before. _  
_Can you tell me it's OK? _  
_You can't know what you've done. _  
_No you don't know how I've changed. _  
_I know, I was wrong, _  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you. _  
_Can you tell me it's OK?_"

I held Clarissa's gaze throughout the entire song. She seemed to notice I was singing it for her, as more tears streamed down her face as she shook her head 'no'. I watched as she ran out of the auditorium.

I walked down slowly so no one would expect I wanted to follow her. I walked up to Jace, not even noticing the girls cheering and yelling about how 'it's okay.'

"Jace, I'll be right back."

"Where you going, William?" I hate when he calls me William. He always says it mockingly and full of sarcasm.

"To the bathroom." I pushed past him, and began heading towards the classroom I saw Clarissa enter.

I looked through the glass to see if I should enter, and my heart broke for the girl.

...

_**Clary**_

I couldn't take it all. The people screeching at me. William Herondale singing to make me feel better, even though he obviously didn't care what happened to me. It was all too much.

I ran to the nearest classroom and reached into my pocket. I sighed, it was painful but it always helps me feel better. I pulled out a pocket knife. Pulling it slowly across my arm, I exhaled. I continued put several cuts across my arms.

Hoping someone could help me. _Cut_. Wishing someone would love me. _Cut._ Believing someone could ever care for me. _Cut._ Wishing Will cared about me. _Cut._

I kept cutting until I heard a gasp. I dropped my knife and met a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Don't tell." What else would I say? What else _could _I say?

He opened the classroom door and stared at me. "Clarissa… Why?"

_Why_? He just saw all that and all he can say is _why_? I walked up to him, to the point we would've been chest-to-chest if I wasn't so short. "Because it helps. My knife is the one thing that cares for me. That helps me."

I walked over and picked it off the floor. Then, I walked back over to him as I stuffed it back into my pocket. "Just... please. Don't tell."

I ran out towards the exit of the school. My teachers wouldn't even notice I was gone. Barely anyone ever did.

...

_ **Will**_

She cuts? She, the small, innocent looking girl, cuts? I guess pain makes you do crazy things. I watched her fleeing form, and the words I wanted to say to her left my lips, "I'll help you..."

...

**Alrighty, finally finished this. Whatcha think? Luv it? Like it? Hate it? The next scene will show how Clary acts with Valentine and Jocelyn. Luke isn't in here... yet. Love you all, ~ V**


End file.
